


La morte di sniper wolf

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Inventors [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotp, Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Otacon non vuole accettare la perdita della donna che ama.Ha partecipato al "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!Prompt: Resta con meFandom: Metal Gear.
Relationships: Otacon/Sniper Wolf
Series: Inventors [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365178





	La morte di sniper wolf

La morte di sniper wolf

"Resta con me, ti prego. Resta con me!" gridò Otacon. Era in ginocchio, nella neve, i suoi pantaloni si erano inumiditi e tremava per il freddo. Il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso, appannandogli gli occhiali. Sniper Wolf aveva le labbra sporche di sangue, il viso bluastro e gli occhi bianchi.

"Svegliati, ti scongiuro" supplicò lo scienziato, accarezzando la fronte gelata della cecchina.

"Il sangue ha invaso i suoi polmoni. Non c'è più niente da fare" sussurrò roco Snake, posandogli una mano sulla spalla. L'ululato dei lupi risuonava tutt'intorno.

Otacon si alzò in piedi di scatto.

"Ormai sta morendo". Aggiunse Snake.

< Non ci conosciamo, ma l'angoscia ha afferrato anche il mio cuore. Siamo più vicini di quanto pensavo sarebbero mai potuti essere due estranei come noi. Rincuorare lui, mi aiuta a non sentirmi in colpa per aver spezzato la vita di una degna avversaria > pensò.


End file.
